Journal Entry 3
8th May 2012 Scribe: Auder Lee (Yong Jui Jun) Editing by: Nathaniel It was presumably the next day (since the sun does not set, we could only judge by our best knowledge of time) that our party resumed our trek towards the Saline Settlements. Iggy, Skor, Loblo and I plodded along the sandy dessert with the full heat of the sun bearing down on us. Were it not for the Wand of Endure Elements, we would have long perished in this harsh desert. It was not long after, about the third hour of the day, when we noticed a caravan in the distance being assailed by giant ants. The sole occupant, a female halfing was trying to fend one of the ants off with her lute whilst another feasted on the remains on a nearby camel. After our short but valiant battle to rescue the damsel in question, she told us her story, that she, Elana Halfoot was on her journey to a convention of sorts, known only as the 'Rave', and she indeed knew how to traverse the dessert to the our place of destination. Jumping at our chance to be led by an experienced traveller, we agreed to haul her caravan in exchange for her guidance to lead us by the right path. The strength of our half-orc companion proved to be a great boon, as we mustered all our strength to displace the caravan across the dessert. On spotting a shady oasis, we decided to rest there. I knew at once there was water there, for without it there was no way to the thick vegetation like what we saw could exist. T’was truly a wonder wall of greenery. After an embarrassing episode where I mistook a slime for the main source of water for the oasis, we hastily moved on, not wanting to engage in combat with the gelatinous creature. I was right in my thinking that there must be water nearby though, and not long after we discovered a small underground opening not far from the oasis. As we entered the cavern, we noticed there was a stream of water passing through it, beneath the desert sands. Loblo, Iggy and I drank greedily from the water while Skor stood watch, until we were suddenly attacked by three reptilian creatures that could strike with the power of lightning. After dispatching two of the dreaded lizards in a ranged fight where I was forced to use a bow, the third one fled. Since Iggy was knocked out cold, we quickly brought him back to the caravan. Skor and Loblo went back down into the cave, while I tended to Iggy. When they returned, they mentioned the discovery of a skeleton belonging to an unfortunate traveller, though not in vain as they managed to recover some of his belongings. Alas, not long after the battle with the lightning lizards, we had another fearsome encounter. As we were tending to Iggy, we heard a scream. Two screams, in fact. As we darted out of the caravan, we noticed in the distance a giant scorpion, and two figures, each held in the vice-like grip of its claws. As Skor started to distract it as it came nearer, we realized that the two figures were women! I thought this might be the very end for our party, for we were weak and injured from our previous encounters, but one of the damsels turned out to be a cleric, and once she wrested free of the Scorpion’s claws, she was able to start healing our wounds with her energy, allowing me to finally engage the beast in melee, instead of at range. (Embarrassingly, I accidentally shot the other damsel in her posterior; such is my skill with the bow). The monster was finally put down with a bolt of magic missile from Iggy, and as we basked in the fact that we were all still alive, we learned more about the two ladies we had saved. Lenora was the name of the cleric I previously mentioned, a half-elf with most pleasing shape. Gummi Copperforge was the name of the other, a female dwarf barbarian with a... Less pleasing shape. As we pulled the Caravan towards the darker side of the Aegis, the air became cooler and our trek became more bearable. Though I wanted nothing more than an uneventful trek to reach our destination, it was not to be. As I was taking in the cool desert air, our entire party was assaulted by a stench most foul. A heap of corpses, stacked high among a rocky outcrop was the cause. Eyes keener than mine from our party spied a creature of sorts a top the pile, a tentacle-like fungi that was undoubtedly deadly in the extreme: The pile of corpses was proof enough for that. As we were debating whether or not to vanquish the foul creature, a second of its kind ambushed us from the side. Forced into a fight, the six of us fought valiantly. Elana aided us with a bardic song of courage that boosted our spirits, which fell just as quickly when we discovered that the tentacle-like creatures contained deadly flesh-eating poison within their tendrils that sapped at our strength and cause our very flesh to waste away with its very touch. Fortunately, our two new members proved their worth in battle as they fought alongside us to vanquish the foul creatures. After the long, drawn out battle, the hardier ones went to search the corpses for loot while Skor and I decided the stench was too great for us to bear. After a minor disagreement about the right of salvage involving a magical ring that was discovered amidst the corpses (apparently, Loblo, being the crafty gnome that he is, attempted to pocket it, but Lenora caught him), we finally reached the Rave – a festival that the ladies in our party were seeking. Weary after the day’s long battles, but mindful of the importance of replenishing our supplies, our party split up to procure the necessary items. After our resupply was done, I was really looking forward to a good night’s sleep when our senses were assaulted by a melody of sorts. As we gathering near the bonfire, we noticed an elven woman had appeared. All at once bards around the area started playing this tune, which seemed catchy at first, and I was strangely compelled to go along with the beat. But my Paladin training alerted me to realize that it was actually a charm spell! Drawing upon my will to resist the urge to dance along, I succeeded, and clarity flooded my mind. I instantly perceived that this devilish tune was from a source of unimaginable evil. Including the elven woman. When I realised that most of my companions had fallen under the sway of this wicked music, Lenora and I tried to rouse them, but with only marginal success. I tried quenching the central bonfire to break the mood and snap them out, but the fire, being of magic, reignited itself. As I wondered what to do next, the elven woman, who apparently was the sorceress behind this enchantment, approached me. Drawing my sword in anger, I ordered her to cease the music and free my companions, when suddenly a hail of arrows interrupted our conversation. At first I thought I was in trouble, but as the hooded figures appeared, I immediately recognized their seal. It was the Sanitizers! I knew this sort of evil concert would not go unnoticed. The music stopped, and the female bards and started to attack. We had another battle on our hands. After the skirmish, which ended with me pinning down a female bard (I had no choice, I swear!), the sorceress had fled and most of her henchwomen were slain by the Sanitizers. After a failed interrogation with the captured cleric and a quick search of the battle field, we decided to join the Sanitizers who were travelling back to the Saline Settlements. As we journeyed back into the desert, we made camp and finally had our well-deserved break. Iggy took the opportunity to help us identify our findings at the Rave. We discovered some magical ammunition, a small pouch of magical powder which we decided that Loblo could keep, and a Horn of Blasting which we found on the bard we interrogated. Though the horn was indeed powerful, it posed a risk to use as it is broken. Skor decided to keep it. I wonder what would be in store for us when we finally reach our destination later. Category:Journal